J'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir !
by Lying Cat
Summary: Harry entraine Ron et Hermione dans une énième escapade nocturne à la poursuite du professeur Rogue. Il en est sûr, le maitre des potions prépare un mauvais coup et il ne tient qu'a eux de le déjouer. Court OS Rogue x Luicus


**Hey ! Je reviens avec un Court OS. C'est un défit lancé par ma chère Duess que j'ai écris il y'a des années déjà et que je n'ai jamais posté. Je suis retombé dessus par hasard et je me suis bien marré alors le voilà. Je commence à vraiment aimer ships avec Lucius je crois. **

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt**

* * *

**J'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir**

\- C'était mon pied , Ron.

Hermione gesticula vainement pour s'éloigner du rouquin qui venait de lui broyer les orteils mais elle ne réussi qu'a tendre la cape et provoquer une série de bousculades.

\- Chut mais chut, s'impatienta Harry en leur faisant un mouvement de la main.

Ses deux amis se rapprochèrent en se laçant des regards assassins. Les escapades nocturnes devenaient de plus en plus difficile, entre les engueulades intempestives et l'inconfort générale, Harry en venait à se demander si il n'était pas préférable de se passer des sorties de groupe. Surtout que le trio avait gagné plusieurs centimètres, et que la bonne vieille cape de son père ne suffisait plus à les camoufler entièrement. La fois dernière, ils avaient bien failli tuer l'infirmière scolaire d'une crise cardiaque en passant prêt d'elle dans le couloir, il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de rencontrer un troupeau de pieds et de tibias qui fuyaient à vive allure en direction du sous sol.

Un bruissement d'étoffe et de talon se fit entendre sur la droite.

\- Le voilà ! Glapit Harry en se précipitant en avant.

Cette fois, il le tenait ! Le petit groupe accéléra la cadence bon gré, mal gré, en essayant de ne pas s'étaler contre la dalle et réveiller tous les élèves du château.

\- Harry, ça tourne à l'obsession, chuchota Hermione alors que le petit groupe se plaquait contre le mur pour observer.

\- Enfin Hermione, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'a pas l'air louche.

Le jeune fille poussa un soupir.

\- Non, mais tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances. Insista-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard à Ron pour trouver du soutient mais celui ci se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air un peu benêt. Mauvais calcul de sa part. Hermione pinça les lèvres, signe qu'il allait en entendre parler pendant les trois prochains mois.

Harry reporta son attention sur ce qui se déroulait a quelques mètre de là, à l'angle du couloir. A cette distance, l'obscurité l'empêchait de discerner quoi ce soit, mais il était suffisamment proche pour jeter un sort. Il sortit l'extrémité de sa baguette de sous un pan de sa cape.

_\- Vox amplicatio_

Les voix leur parvinrent comme un puissant écho.

\- … il ne s'agit pas de ça, cette situation commence à dégénérer. Déclara Rogue d'un air agacé.

\- Du calme Severus, personne ne se doute de rien.

Harry plissa les yeux, il connaissait cette deuxième voix, légèrement hautaine et embourgeoisée.

\- C'est prendre des risques inutiles. Est ce que Draco sais que tu es là ? Reprit Rogue sur la défensive.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire. Il n'a pas besoin d'être mêlé à tout ça.

Draco ? Mais oui, Draco. Cette voix. Il en était sur, maintenant. Cette voix appartenait à son top 10 de ceux qu'il n'aimait pas croiser aux hasard d'un couloir. Lucius-horribilus-cassecouillus-Malfoy. Si le rejeton ne lui inspirait que du mépris, le paternel avait quant à lui cumulé une belle ardoise de rancœur en confiant le journal de Jedusor à Ginny. Harry serra les poings. Maintenant c'était sur, Rogue et Lucius Malfoy préparait un sale coup. Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir trouver son identité. Ron fixait le mur en face de lui, l'air malade. C'est l'expression qu'il affichait quand il croisait l'homme qui avait bien faillit tuer sa petite sœur. Hermione posa la main sur son épaule et articula des mots silencieux que Harry ne compris pas.

\- Je t'en pris Severus, arrêtes de jouer les vierges effarouchées et regarde moi. C'est pas grave. D'accord. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore se douterai de quelque choses et aux dernières nouvelles, ça ne lui posait aucun problème puis qu'il est...

\- Oh pitié. Ne revient pas là-dessus. J'ai autre chose à faire que de d'imaginer un sorcier de 80 ans chevauchant Grindewald dans la joie et bonne humeur !

Harry plissa les yeux. « _Grindewald, probablement un Hippogriffe ou un Sombrale_ » songea-t-il. Est ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de lâcher des créatures ailés sur tout le château ? Il en prit bonne note.

Lucius fut parcouru d'un éclat de rire. Tellement, tellement identique à celui de son fils. Harry déglutit avec difficulté. C'était le genre de rire qui lui arrachait un frisson le long de la colonne. C'est fou comme tout ce qui se rapportait à Draco le rendait mal à l'aise.

\- Lucius, tu devrais éviter de venir ici, en pleine nuit, dans le dos du ministère et de... de nos associés. Un jour ils vont te tomber dessus et je serais incapable de faire quoi ce soit pour te sortir de là.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Répondit Lucius avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Rétorqua Rogue piqué au vif.

\- Je vois pas ce que tu peux faire pour m'empêcher de venir au château. Au pire tu me colleras une retenue, n'est ce pas, professeur ?

\- Ça me fait pas rire.

\- Oh mais je suis très sérieux. Je crois que je trouverai ça vraiment excitant.

Le trio s'échangèrent des regards perplexes.

\- Peut être qu'il aime vraiment beaucoup l'école, suggéra Ron à voix basse.

\- Ron, tu plaisantes, là. Murmura Harry.

\- Hé bien quoi ? C'est un Malfoy, non ? Et tous les Malfoy sont des genres de lèche-cul.

Hermione lui répondit d'un voix éteinte.

\- Je suis stupéfaite par l'utilisation de tes mots, si bien choisis !

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en pesant l'information.

\- Bon on se calme, je suis sur que Lucius Malfoy est le genre de type qui aime la provocation.

Ils entendirent une série de bruits étouffés sans vraiment en discerner l'origine. Peut-être que Rogue était en colère et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié son humour ? Harry visualisait ses doigts fins autour de sa gorge pâle. Et même si Lucius Malfoy le méritait probablement, Harry pouvait dire adieu aux informations sur Voldemort qu'il détenait jalousement dans un coin de sa tête. Il s'avança silencieusement.

\- Oh Harry, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Intervint Hermione.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser faire, Rogue veut détruire toutes les preuves... si ils préparent quelque chose, il faut que nous...

Mais il se tut. Parce que présentement, il se sentait idiot. Vraiment idiot. Rogue avait effectivement trouver le moyen de le faire taire, mais sa technique ne nécessitait pas d'intention létale. Les doigts glissés de chaque coté de sa nuque, leur professeur de potion semblait très occupé à imprimer tous les traits de son visage contre celui de Lucius Malfoy.

Il l'embrassait.

Harry recula d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Puis encore un autre. Surtout ne pas faire de bruit. Leurs vies en dépendaient. Si Rogue se désintéressait brusquement des lèvres de Lucius Malfoy, et qu'il remarquait leur présence ici, ils étaient foutus. C'était plus grave de d'avoir voler des ingrédients dans la réserve, plus grave que d'avoir renversé le chaudron à moitié plein au milieu du cour... rien ne pouvait le mettre plus en colère que cette irruption dans sa vie amoureuse. Rogue leur retirerait tellement de points que Gryffondor serait en négatif pour les cinquante prochaines années !

Mais finalement, non.

Pas de regard inquisiteur, pas de pique empoisonnée, pas de fureur aveugle. Rogue n'avait pas l'air de vouloir leur accorder la moindre minute de son temps. Son plan pas si machiavélique consistait apparemment à rouler la pelle du siècle à son blondinet irascible. Au moment où leurs avant-bras entrèrent en contacte par inadvertance, un légère décharge électrique se diffusa autour de leur marques de ténèbres. Le serpent en tatouage remua légèrement autour du crane et se rendormis, inutilement sollicité. Rogue et Lucius échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

Harry était en train de défaillir. Rogue en train de rire c'était bien trop étrange. Qu'ils s'embrassent passe encore, mais qu'il rigole ? Impossible... Le trio continua de reculer sous la cape. Quand ils atteignirent une zone sécurisée, Harry fit glisser l'étoffe sur son bras.

\- Lucius Malfoy, il doit vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup aimer l'école. Commenta Ron, les yeux perdus dans le vague.


End file.
